evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Tightenville
Tightenville was the metropolis of Metro City (or Metrocity) before and during Megamind's dictatorship until Hal Stewart usurped him under the name of Tighten in the 2010 DreamWorks animated film Megamind. After Tighten' overthrow, Tightenville were 'Metrocity' again and were threatened again when The Doom Syndicate tried to steal both Metro Man and Megamind's DNA to take over it, but they were defeated by Megamind. History ''Megamind'' Film When Hal Stewart was cameraman of news reporter Roxanne Ritchi, he clearly had a crush on her, but his attempts at flirting with Roxanne only made her very uncomfortable. While Roxanne was snooping around the headquarters of the supervillain known as Megamind, Hal accidentally got hit by Megamind's serum, which gave him the powers of the seemingly deceased superhero Metro Man. Megamind, who was planning on creating a new superhero to face after feeling isolated of his victory against Metro Man, tracked Hal to his apartment building and manipulated him by taking on the guise of his 'Space Dad'. Megamind attempted to train Hal into a hero, but unknown to Megamind, Hal was not as noble or just as Metro Man. However, Megamind believed that Hal was ready, and gave him a red-and-white suit and the name 'Titan', which Hal misinterpreted as 'Tighten'. The first thing 'Tighten' did was kidnap Roxanne under the pretense of 'rescuing' her, dropping her several times only to catch her again. Hal then revealed his identity to Roxanne, but got rejected for his recklessness, causing him to fly away in anger. Roxanne then continued on dating Bernard (who was actually Megamind in disguise), much to Hal's disappointment and anger. Believing that being a hero means to get the girl for himself rather than fighting for the greater good, Hal decided he was better being a villain and went on an unseen crime spree. After leaving Megamind waiting for several hours, Tighten meet the villain in his home and offered a partnership, with him as the muscular brawn and Megamind as the 'brain with glasses'. Horrified that his 'hero' turned out to be a selfish person, Megamind refused and instead goads him into a fight by revealing his identity and manipulations as 'Space Dad' and 'Bernard'. As planned, Tighten battled Megamind, but with much more rage and anger then Metro Man ever did. Megamind was quickly defeated and awaited to go to jail again, but Tighten refused to turn him over to the police, and instead tried to kill him, forcing Megamind to flee in terror. Megamind intended to recapture Tighten by trapping him on a copper failsafe sphere, after learning that copper was Metro Man's weakness. However, this failed, forcing Megamind to escape and leaving to find out that Metro Man was actually alive, having faked his death to retire being a superhero and focus on a career in music, as he felt tired battling Megamind and that he never had a choice of what he wanted to be in life. The towns people initially congratulated Tighten for freeing them from Megamind, but Tighten responded that he was actually taking over as the new villain by saying "I wouldn't say 'free', more like...under new management!", and started off by flicking the Mayor off violently with his finger, much to everyone's shock. Without hesitation, Tighten terrorized Metro City by burning the name 'Tightenville' into the ground in colossal letters, causing more damage to the city than Megamind had ever done. As such, citizens attempted to evacuate the city to avoid getting into Tighten's wrath. Feeling remorseful for letting this happen, Megamind turned himself back to prison, and Roxanne, having no more leads, attempted to take action by appealing to Tighten's conscience. Unfortunately, Tighten denied that he had any good in him, and acted purely out of spite from being rejected by her. Tighten then kidnapped Roxanne and strapped her to the radio tower where she rejected him, threatening her life if Megamind did not arrive to fight him. Seeing this on TV, Megamind decided to take responsibility for his actions and arrived in usual flamboyant style. He enacted a plan into freeing Roxanne and trying to stop Tighten. Tighten apparently crushed him with the radio tower, but he turned out to be Megamind's right-hand man, Minion, in disguise. Tighten nearly killed Roxanne by shoving a bus, but Metro Man suddenly appeared, splitting the bus into two, saving Roxanne. Tighten was frightened into fleeing by Metro Man's orders, but realized that it was the real Megamind in disguise after the hero told him to leave 'Metrocity'. Tighten fought Megamind again and nearly killed him, but ultimately failed. Upon remembering where he left his defuser gun the night Roxanne dumped him after his Bernard disguise faltered away, Megamind took the weapon, but Tighten threw him up into the sky before turning his rage towards Roxanne, hoping to finish her off. However, Megamind appeared in front of Tighten after temporarily dehydrating himself to land himself into the water fountain where Roxanne was standing. After re-hydrating instantly, Megamind used the defuser gun to remove all of the unearned powers from Tighten, rendering him powerless for good. Having reveled in his real victory, Megamind saved Minion by throwing him into the water fountain, since he knew that fish need water to survive. In the end after Hal's defeat, Megamind got his Brainbots to repair all the damage he and Hal had done to Metro City, and he was praised as the new hero by everyone (including a disguised Metro Man). As for Hal, he was imprisoned in Megamind's old cell, serving a life sentence as punishment for his crimes against Metro City. ''Megamind'' Videogame After saving Metro City, Megamind realized that Tighten and the Doom Syndicate had ransacked his lab. Megamind decided to defeat Destruction Worker, Psycho Delic and Hot Flash at the Downtown, Midtown and Uptown sections of Metro City. Tighten took Metro Man and Megamind's DNA to become Blue Tighten. Megamind took care of Blue Tighten with his patented spray. Tighten redeemed himself and helped Megamind, Minion and Metro Man take on the Doom Syndicate. This time, the Doom Syndicate had two extra members: Judge Sludge and the Conductor. The Mega Team defeated all five members of the Doom Syndicate and had saved Metro City. Gallery Images Tightenville_Madrid_36.jpg City of Tightenville.jpg|A view of the city of Tightenville. The City of Tightenville.jpg|The city of Tightenville filled with oppressed citizens abandoning it. Videos Hans Zimmer - 02 - Tightenville (Hal's Theme) Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Elementals Category:Pollution Category:Crimes Category:Terrorism Category:Conflicts Category:Massacres Category:Genocide Category:Execution Category:Absolution Category:Prisons Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Technology Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Oppression Category:Torture Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Dark Forms